Blame it on the music
by LuLuuu
Summary: A suprise party makes for good results. Sometimes. And tonight, lets enjoy life.


**This one is for ChickenBpie ;D luffsyou duuuuuuuude!**

**Song: Give me everything(tonight) Ne-yo. It goes with this, trust. **

**This is BxE. Character death though. You have been warned.**

'..Im sorry Mr Cullen. The diagnosis isn't good. The chemotherapy isn't working as we'd expected and you're dying'

The doctors words hit me like a punch in the gut. No! I couldn't be, no. But doctors don't lie. My fathers a doctor.

'How long?' My voice cracked and waivered.

'three months, max. Im so very sorry Edward'

'Its not your fault Doc. I should've known the treatment wouldn't work, it was too advanced to begin with. So i have to accept what's going to happen i suppose. Thank you for all your help' I stood from the chair and shook Dr Wills' hand and left the small room.

The world shook as sobs heaved from me. My hands were clenched round the steering wheel, my knuckles alabaster white against the black leather. I'm dying. How could i leave Bella? She's my best friend.

Oh my Bella. _Beautiful._ The name suited her. And she had no idea i was in love with her. Now i was dying, and she'd never know. That thought forced another sob out of me, the tears pouring thick and fast, rivers down my face.

I flipped my cell, finishing the last of the organising for Edwards birthday surprise. He'd love it, he needed cheering up. He'd been down the past couple of months and seeing the love of my life so upset, and not telling me why hurt me. Edward's voice floated through to me; the bronze-haired devil had snuck into my house. I had to laugh as his face appeared at the window, smiling widely and it was so lovely it broke my heart knowing he'd never love me back.

'Bellsy! Guess what?'

'What, Eddie? He let out a hearty guffaw at his nickname and the sound was so rich it felt like a hug.

_Thwack!_ I stood, dripping wet, hair sticking to my forehead and my t-shirt clinging to me. I huffed and the person i saw at my front door, grinning wildly, ruined my resolve and i ran straight into his arms. A closer look at his face though showed me he had gotten paler and his face was gaunt. Worry seeped through, pinning me down. I touched his face; a feather brush. He shuddered.

'Ed-..'

'Bella, i'm fine' He silenced my words with another water bomb. 'Right! You're actually in trouble now, run!'

He snickered and launched another balloon at my head before charging round the back of the house. I harrumphed, but giggled. I do love Edward.

She doesn't know. I knew i should tell her, but i can't break her heart. I knew i didn't have long left now, and i'd grown accustomed to that thought.

Hands wrapped round my eyes, blacking my view. 'Guess who?' a voice sang into my ear. Having her so close, her lips so close to my ear. All i would have to do is turn my head. I sighed as i felt myself rising from my chair. My Bella had organised a surprise party for my last birthday, my 21st.

The music pulsed through my body as i danced with Edward. He smiled warmly and my heart swelled. I could cry right now. I love him, i really do.

I grabbed Bellas' waist, pulling her close to me. The beat of the music was just a hum. I grazed her ear with my teeth and a shudder responded to that. I grinned. Now or never Edward. The people faded into the background, and a camera flash stung my eyes briefly. I felt more alive than ever, and i forgot about my dying, and Bella was all that mattered. Her arms snaked round my neck, and she entranced me with those doe-eyes. Amazing. My hands pulled her closer and her eyes flashed. I lowered my head to hers, when her lips crashed to mine.

Edward was going to kiss me! Calm. Too late, i kissed him. My hands tangling in his bronze hair and a gentle tug elicited a low moan. I grinned with delight and felt him return it. 'Give me everything tonight...' His soft words, singing along with the up-tempo song jolted me. He was perfect.

My lips grazed her collar bone, her smile evident as we lost ourselves in the moment, not caring that people could see us. 'We might not get tomorrow' echoed round the room. Another camera flash. How true those words could be...

I felt my feet leave the floor, my legs wrapped round Edward as he kissed me again, with more fevour. He stopped. 'Bella, i...i want you to know that i love you. So much. You do mean the world to me'

'Edward, i love you too. You are my world'

He kissed me again. He loved me.

Bella loved me.

The last thing i remember is Edward dropping me onto the bed, the door closing behind us. Everything else was a wonderful, glorious, heartbreakingly surreal blur.

I snuggled deeper into the crook of his neck, his arm round me.

'Mmm, I love you'

'I love you too Edward.'

I couldn't sleep, and as i watched a sleeping Bella in my arms, i knew i didn't have long left. I was weaker and she knew this. She didn't know why. I wrapped her tighter in my arms. 'Im sorry my Love. I'm so sorry, I love you' I closed my eyes, images of the previous night flashing and racing round my mind. I knew i wouldn't wake up. I was going to leave her. I was going to break her heart. Tears welled up, and i cried softly. 'Im sorry Bella'. The blackness closed in.

I woke up, smiling. I had just had the best night with Edward. I grinned, and wriggled round to face him. Still asleep. Typical. I prodded his cheek. My god, he was freezing!

'Edward?' Nothing.

'Edward, wake up' Nothing.

'Edward, please' i shook him now, his head fell limply. A sharp intake of breath, and the tears started.

'Edward, I love you'

**Review?**


End file.
